Rainbow Dash siempre viste a la moda
by jxz
Summary: Fluttershy ha sentido que su amiga Rainbow Dash le oculta algo, y lo descubrirá. el mundo del modelaje guarda muchos secretos...


Un día normal en Ponyville. La mañana era fabulosa, sin una nube en el cielo, y las dos amigas de la infancia, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, volaban pacíficamente por el cielo. La Pegaso amarilla volaba con su amiga, sintiendo que ese sería un buen dia.

"y entonces volé tan rápido, que dejé a ese dragón boquiabierto!" Rainbow dijo.

"wow, Rainbow Dash, eres muy valiente!" Fluttershy le dijo a su amiga. "yo nunca podría haber hecho eso, y no solo porque soy más lenta que tu… sino por mi miedo a los dragones…y a casi todo, de hecho."

"oye, tú también puedes ser valiente!" Rainbow dijo. "como aquella vez en la que te enfrentaste a ese dragón, o aquella vez en la que perdiste el control en esa pasarela, y aun así, terminaste asombrando a todos!"

"bueno, gracias Ra-" Fluttershy se detuvo en el aire, antes de terminar la frase.

"Pasa algo Shy?"

"como… sabias del desfile?" Fluttershy preguntó, haciendo a la Pegaso cyan sudar. "quiero decir, eso fue cuando estabas en esa reunión con los equipos de clima en Canterlot…"

"oh… oh, sí! Rarity me contó sobre eso un día después de que regresé!" Rainbow dijo, tratando de ocultar lo que había dicho.

"Rarity? Pero ella no te diría algo así, a ti no te gusta la moda…"

"si, pero me interesas, amiga." Rainbow dijo, posándose sobre una nube. De repente, la alarma en el reloj de su pata derecha sonó. Ella lo vio, y volteó a ver a Fluttershy. "A-ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer la… cosa… en el... Lugar… si! Adiós!"

"pero-" Fluttershy no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Rainbow Dash salió volando hacia un punto en el horizonte. Al mismo tiempo, otro Pegaso estaba repartiendo volantes. Fluttershy recibió uno, y lo leyó.

"vengan rápido al desfile de modas más asombroso del mundo, en Cloudsdale. Con las modelos promesa de la magnífica Photo Finish…" puso la publicidad en sus alas, pensando 'bueno, ser modelo fue un poco divertido, y no tengo nada que hacer… quizá podría ver las nuevas modelos de Finish?'

"Oye, Fluttershy!" una voz llamó desde el suelo. Era su amiga Pinkie Pie, junto al resto del grupo.

"oh, hola chicas. Que pasa?" Fluttershy preguntó.

"bueno querida, íbamos en camino a ver un desfile de modas, y queríamos ver si querías venir con nosotras." Rarity dijo. "claro, si está bien contigo."

"oh, ahora quien es la que se está comportando como Fluttershy?" Applejack molestó a Rarity. Luego, se dijo a sí misma "aún no puedo creer que perdiera esa apuesta…"

"oh, por supuesto que iré." Fluttershy dijo. "de todas formas, iba a preguntarles si querían ir."

"bueno, el desfile es en Cloudsdale, sugiero que pongamos pies en… nube, y vayamos allá, de inmediato." Twilight sugirió. Todas asintieron, incluso Applejack (aunque un poco indispuesta), y empezaron su camino a la ciudad en las nubes.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy llamó a su amiga, antes de que se fueran.

"si querida?"

"le comentaste a Rainbow Dash cuando Twilight me hizo perder el control en el desfile?"

"no, no creo que a ella le hubiera interesado eso, así que no le dije nada." Rarity dijo. "Por qué lo preguntas?"

"oh… por nada…" Fluttershy mintió.

'_como se enteró? Por que no me lo dice?'_

En Cloudsdale, las Ponies estaban en el coliseo, donde se presentaría Photo Finish.

"que emoción! Jamás había estado en un desfile, excepto esa vez en la que organicé uno, pero no era un desfile de modas, sino un desfile normal, con globos, y todo, pero no habían modelos, y-" antes de que pudiera continuar, Pinkie fue callada por un ruido en la parte de atrás del escenario.

"que fue eso?" Applejack preguntó.

"no lo sé, pero alguien puede necesitar ayuda." Twilight dijo. "vamos!" las cuatro amigas asintieron, y corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

"ow…" una Pegaso amarilla se había caído, con algunas ropas. Twilight y las demás llegaron, y la ayudaron a levantarse.

"estas bien?" Fluttershy preguntó.

"si…" el Pegaso dijo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de levantar una de sus alas, ella sintió un fuerte dolor. "no! Nonono… me torcí el ala… y tengo que desfilar…"

"umm... si no te molesta... podría tomar tu lugar, mientras vas al hospital." Fluttershy dijo. la Pegaso la vio más detenidamente. Finalmente, la Pegaso modelo exclamó.

"oh, tu eres la Pegaso que era la promesa de Photo Finish! Siempre habla de ti. Por supuesto que puedes tomar mi lugar, pero tienes que preguntarle a la señorita Finish primero."

"me aseguraré de hacerlo." Fluttershy dijo, y la Pegaso salió caminando hacia un grupo de seguridad, el cual la llevó al hospital de Cloudsdale.

"bueno, creo que es mejor si le decimos a Photo Finish de una vez…" Twilight sugirió. Sus amigas asintieron, y trotaron hacia el camerino de la fotógrafa.

Una vez fuera del camerino, Fluttershy tocó la puerta.

"si?" llamó una voz algo… familiar. No la de Photo Finish, sino otra voz, algo familiar…

"señorita Photo Finish?" Twilight llamó. "hubo un problema con una de sus modelos, y queríamos saber-"

"Twilight?" la voz preguntó.

"…si? Como sabe quién soy?"

"eh, este… " La voz pareció toser un momento, y, luego, habló, en la voz de Photo Finish. "E-es porque soy Photo Finish! La más conocida-"

"ya Dashie, recuerdas nuestra promesa?" Pinkie le dijo a la voz detrás de la puerta.

Y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Rainbow Dash, con las ropas y Cutie Mark de Photo Finish.

"Da-Dashie?" Fluttershy preguntó. Todos estuvieron callados, por un largo tiempo.

"eh…hehehe. Hola, chicas."

"pero… que?" todas las Ponies(excepto Pinkie) estaban sorprendidas. Rarity estaba desmayada sobre un sillón, Fluttershy estaba a punto de liberar "La Mirada" sobre Rainbow, y Twilight estaba… bueno, Twilight estaba a punto de convertirse en "Flame Twilight". Incluso algunas partes de su melena estaban encendiéndose.

"pero que está pasando aquí?!" Twilight preguntó.

"bueno, Dashie y yo teníamos una Pinkie Promesa, en la cual-"

"está bien, Pinks. Lo haré yo." Rainbow dijo, mientras se acercaba a una botella en una mesa cercana, y vaciaba el contenido de esta en su cabeza. "Pinkie sabía de mi secreto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hicimos una Pinkie Promesa de que nunca lo revelaría, a menos de que ustedes lo descubrieran."

"pero… desde cuando eres Photo Finish?" Applejack preguntó. Twilight vio el contenido de la botella: un removedor de arcoíris, usado para remover todo rastro de color de una melena.

"desde siempre. No existe Photo Finish. La creé cuando quería alejarme de mi faceta de chica dura, solo porque me gusta la moda!" para el momento que dijo eso, el líquido había hecho su trabajo, y había desvanecido todos los colores de la melena de la Pegaso.

"espera. Te ha gustado desde siempre?" Rarity preguntó, algo enojada.

"si…"

"Y me dejaste hacer esos vestidos tan feos?!" En este punto la melena de Rarity estaba en fuego, uno azul, y, por tanto, más peligroso que el de Twilight.

"lo siento! Fue horrible verlos, y más usarlos, pero si te decía algo, la fashionista dentro de mi saldría."

"bueno… sí." Rarity luego pensó en algo más. "pero eso no explica por qué no viste mi diseño cuando fuiste con tu disfraz a mi tienda!"

"dos palabras: muchos brillos." Rainbow dijo, a lo cual Fluttershy vio a la unicornio blanca, con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

"hehehe… creo que si fue mucho brillo…"

"Pero, por que nos lo ocultaste?" Twilight preguntó.

"se los iba a decir en el momento en el que fui a la Carrousel Boutique, pero cuando vi a Shy con esas ropas…"

"tu Fashionista interna renació." Fluttershy dijo.

"exacto. Luego, después del problema, no quise revelarles mi secreto. Creí que el tiempo ya había pasado." Rainbow dijo, metiendo su cabeza tras ella, avergonzada. "pero está bien. Si no quieren ser más mis amigas, yo entiendo. Después de todo, te puse en problemas, Shy. Ante eso, yo-"

"shh. Calla, Rainbow Da- no. Photo Finish." Fluttershy dijo, cogiendo un cepillo, y arreglando la melena de Rainbow Dash para que pareciera la de Photo Finish. "no estoy enojada contigo, si querías guardar tu secreto está bien."

"pero lo que te hice…"

"lo hiciste porque viste algo en mí, y creíste en mí." Fluttershy dijo, sonriendo, mientras terminaba de arreglar la melena de la Pegaso cyan, y le entregaba sus gafas rosadas. "y me divertí, aunque descubrí que no es mi talento. Y luego saliera mal. No es que me esté quejando, ni nada…"

"Rainbow Dash, jamás nos enojaríamos contigo, era algo que querías guardar en secreto, y lo guardaremos, si eso es lo que quieres." Twilight dijo, alcanzando un espejo con su magia, y dejando que Rainbow, o mejor dicho, Photo Finish, se estilizara.

"amigas… gracias." Rainbow dijo, antes de toser un poco, y volver a hablar, esta vez con su voz de Finish. "y, ahora, que ocurría con mi modelo?"

"oh, por supuesto, señorita Photo-"

"oh por favor, llámenme amiga." 'Photo Finish' dijo, guiñando su ojo, detrás de sus anteojos.

"oh, claro, amiga." Fluttershy dijo, guiñando su ojo también. "una de tus modelos se lastimó, y quería saber si podría tomar su lugar."

"Por supuesto! Una modelo como tu podría enseñarles a esas chicas como se hace! Sinceramente, no sé cómo algunas chicas se hacen modelos ahora…" Todas se rieron ante la personalidad de Photo Finish, o, mejor dicho, Rainbow Dash. Ella había abierto su corazón, y sus amigas la habían aceptado.

Fue un buen dia, después de todo.


End file.
